Winds of Fate
by Majintalina2118
Summary: The Winds of Fate brings the Thief King Bakura (Akefia) to a small, boy that is being abused by his slave master. The Thief King brings the boy back to his compound to find the boy has been hurt in more ways than one. Will the two learn to trust each other or will doubt and pain tear them apart? Story contains yaoi,sexual content. It's rated M for a reason! *Remember I own nothing!


**Winds of Fate**

**_Summary: _**_The Winds of Fate brings the Thief King Bakura (Akefia) to a small, boy that is being abused by his slave master. The Thief King brings the boy back to his compound to find the boy has been hurt in more ways than one. Will the two learn to trust each other or will doubt and pain tear them apart? This story contains yaoi, abuse, sexual content. It's rated M for a reason!_

**_Remember I own nothing but the plot and the creative juices that went into to writing this fic. _**

With only a thin, soiled tunic to shield him from the cruel, blowing sand the thin, paled boy kept going, shielding his eyes from the sun and sand as his tormentor yanked harder on the chains that bound him.

Pausing as his horse pounded through the city streets the King of Thieves turned on a dime and rode off into the dessert, his spoils slung over his shoulder in a brown, burlap sack.

The boy rubbed his eyes, trying to stay awake but finding he was only making himself sleepier. Forcing his legs to move the boy took a shaky step, he chains on his legs, cutting deep into his ankles. His master pushes him, causing him to fall into the sands beneath him; he was on his knees and at the mercy of his captor. His scream cut through the air as his master thrusted harder, throwing him on his back. Pushing in and out his master commanded him to beg but the boy could do nothing but scream. Another scream tore itself from his throat as his master pulled out for the final time and thrusted back in ripping the boy's insides to shreds.

Akefia rode up over the sand dunes only to find a slave master about 300 yards away. Akefia's eyes filled with pure and utter disgust as well as pure, raw hatred. Dismounting Akefia commanded the horse to stay put as the Thief King slunk over the dune and closed the space between the horrors that awaited him.

Akefia could hear the boy's screams across the sand as he crept closer, yanking the slave master out of and off the small boy. The boy screamed again and fell limp and bleeding into the sand. Turning to face the thief the slave master threw a punch only to have Akefia stab him through the stomach in one swift, powerful move. Throwing the man into the sands below, Akefia scooped the small boy up and pulled his sword from the slave master as he hurried back to his horse. He mounted carefully making sure to position the boy on his lap as not to hurt him or make him at risk of falling.

Once arriving back at the compound Akefia dismounted, scooping the boy into his arms. He tied his horse with his free hand and poured some stolen grain into the wood trough for the horse to eat. Shoving the door open Akefia stepped in and walked into the larger back room and into the small washroom. Lying out a blanket on the floor Akefia proceeded to clean and dress the pale boy's wounds. Moaning the boy tried to pull away. Pulling the boy into his arms Akefia lie down on the blanket with the boy and fell asleep.

Waking first Ryou tried to pull away from the man's embrace. Shrieking the boy pushed away and startled the other man awake. Ryou rushed out of the room and down the hall. Screaming the boy kept running but found he was facing the man he just ran from. Screaming again Ryou started to hit the man but found the man caught his hands. Ryou had tears streaming down his face as the man tilted his chin up so he could look at him.

"I won't hurt you" the man said calmly.

"Why am I here?" Ryou said as he shook with sobs.

Pulling him close the man said, "I found you in the desert, that bastard was hurting you so I disposed of him".

Looking up at the man unsure of what to say Ryou found his lips pressing up against the other male's lips. The man straddled his hips and pulled him close, roughly deepening the kiss, bruising his lips in the process. Pulling away do to the lack of oxygen Ryou looked into the man's glistening purple eyes.

"Akefia" the man muttered into Ryou's ear.

"Ryou" Ryou whispered back.

Smiling Akefia pulled Ryou into his embrace and held him there until the boy looked up into Akefia's eyes with questions filling his shining, green eyes.

"Akefia, that name is the name of the Thief King" Ryou says looking into the older male's eyes.

"Yes" Akefia says shrugging a bit.

"That name is merely the outside of me, if those buffoons took time to observe there robber's they would have found me by now but nothing has arose"

Searching Akefia's eyes with more questions than answers, Ryou stares puzzled at Akefia before speaking again.

"If you are the ruthless King of Thieves than why did you save me? I mean you said of they bothered they would've found you but if you are the Thief King how do you know that they aren't watching now"

"I have the shadows to watch over his compound and the surrounding area for some miles and I saved you because I was just like you"

"The Kul Elna destroyed my village and I was the only one left, I was sold into slavery at age 8 and I was there until age 16 then I made a deal with the shadows, trading my human rights for that of the shadows"

"But then why did you become the Thief King if you had this power, why didn't you just move along or use it in a different way?"

"I couldn't move on" Akefia said through gritted teeth, "Those bastards took away everything I had and ever loved and then to keep me quiet they sold me as a sex slave to dirty, perverted men" Akefia's blood boiled as he recalled his past memories.

Ryou placed his hand on Akefia's arm and looked into the Thief King's arm, calming him instantly.

"Akefia I don't care about what those people say I want you to know how grateful I am that you saved me, I'll always be here" Ryou said looking into the Thief Kings' eyes.

"I love you too Ryou, I'll never leave you"

Nodding Ryou snuggled close to his new found lover settling into a deep sleep.

_**Sequel Anyone? Leave any comments, questions or concerns in the comments or PM me. Remember if you don't like don't comment. Thanks! x)**_


End file.
